Sola, Soledad
by WickedHeadache
Summary: Emma se va de Storybrooke con Henry, dejando a Regina destrozada e intentando luchar por rearmar su vida. En el camino, arma amistades con la persona menos esperada. (No hay maldición, no hay magia, sólo seres humanos con problemas).
1. Capítulo 1

Ok... Entonces, en esta historia no hay magia, ni maldición.

Regina no hizo todas las cosas sin sentido a Mary Margaret y no es más que una alcaldesa y madre sobreprotectora. Mary Margaret y Regina no se llevan bien, pero tampoco horriblemente. Henry de verdad se dejó llevar con los cuentos de hadas, no quiere decir que esté loco.

Empieza en 1x21 y esto es bastante anti-Emma Swan, además de anti Swan Believer. Están advertidos.

* * *

«¿Quieres venir conmigo?».

«Más que nada» respondió el pequeño.

Y así, tan simple como eso, Emma convenció a Henry de irse con ella. Después de todo, era lo que siempre quiso: abandonar su vida miserable, alejarse de la Reina Malvada, estar feliz con su verdadera madre. El niño y su rubia madre pasaron la señal que anunciaba "saliendo de Storybrooke". Finalmente todo iría a su lugar correcto, y en ese momento, junto con Emma a alguna gran ciudad era el suyo. La curiosidad lo llenó.

«¿A dónde vamos?» preguntó el pequeño Henry.

«¿Qué opinas de Nueva York?».

«¡Genial! ¿Cómo es?».

«Hermoso y ruidoso, chico. Ya verás» ella suspiró y prendió la radio. «¿Quieres parar por bocadillos?».

Sonrió ante la respuesta exageradamente positiva de su hijo... Su hijo. A partir de ahora tendría todos los derechos sobre Henry, lo mantendría alejado de esa psicópata. Pero hasta entonces no notó lo complicado que sería. Según la ley, estaba secuestrando a Henry, no salvándolo de su loca madre adoptiva. Eso significaba que debían ocultarse, Regina no tardaría en hacer una denuncia, y sus planes cambiaban.

«Tengo una mejor idea» soltó a Henry, quién emitió un sonido para reconocerla. «¿No prefieres ir a otro país? Bien alejado de ella, como Inglaterra o Canadá».

«Emma... Canadá está literalmente pegado a Maine».

«Sí, pero... entiendes mi punto».

«Ok» se encogió de hombros. «Irémos adónde quieras».

Bien, pensó, eso haría las cosas más fáciles. Debía de alguna forma conseguir un pasaporte para Henry sin llamar la atención y sus documentos. Fue lo suficientemente tonta como para sacarlo de su casa a improviso, sin siquiera pensar en esos detalles que resultan necesarios para el resto de su vida. Pero se las arreglará, siempre lo hace.

Ahora mismo, ella era una criminal, pero no era como si la ley la hubiera detenido de cometer crímenes antes. El siguiente movimiento más inteligente sería llamar a algunos de sus contactos para ayudar a salir del país con un niño.

Se detuvo en una estación de servicio y mandó a Henry a comprar café, gaseosa y algo para comer mientras ella cargaba gasolina y hacía un llamada.

«Hola, Claus» saludó incómodamente.

«¿Swan?» escuchó al hombre decir.

«¿Recuerdas ese favor que me debes?».

«¿Qué quieres?» dijo la voz brusca y ella festejó en su interior.

«Documentos falsos».

«¿Otra vez de fuga, Swan?».

«No es asunto tuyo» gruñó la rubia.

«Ok, ok. Mañana a la tarde, donde siempre».

Ella suspiró. Tal vez no le daría el tiempo, pero era su única oportunidad. Tenía a Henry al fin, lo recuperó, sólo debía asegurarse de que permanezca así. En sus manos.

«Bien» aceptó fríamente. «Uno para mí, y otro para un niño, diez años, castaño...».

«Sí, sí, ya entendí, Swan. Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo».

«Como sea. Nos vemos».

* * *

Su cabeza la estaba matando, como lo hacía últimamente. Empujó las sábanas fuera de ella con ese malhumor que nunca parecía querer irse y tomó una toalla para darse una ducha fría. Pero el agua fría parecía no tener efecto algunos con su latente migraña. Gruñó en frustración mientras ponía un pie fuera de la ducha y empezó a cambiarse.

Tenía que hacer el desayuno, pronto Henry despertaría y, quizás, esta vez no la ignoraría para ir a Granny's con... esa. Lo primero que hizo fue poner a funcionar la cafetera, mientras intentó hacer una comida nutritiva. Se sentó y esperó a que el olor llegue hasta Henry, lo que normalmente lo despertaba aunque prefiera evadirla como a la plaga.

Su hijo nunca bajó. Con el ceño fruncido, la morena subió las escaleras y no dudó en abrir la puerta. La personita bajo las sábanas ni se inmutó, agravando aún más las líneas en su entrecejo.

«¿Henry?» llamó gentilmente, pero no menos firme. «Es hora de levantarse».

Qué extraño. Lo usual era que el niño se despertara y preparara para el colegio por su cuenta, y ahora no emitía sonido. Quizá no se sentía bien. Se acercó a moverlo ligeramente, llamando a su nombre. En el momento en el que su mano tocó las sábanas, supo que algo estaba mal. Se hundió. Descubrió el bulto para encontrarse con dos almohadas y una linterna.

Su corazón dió un vuelco. ¡Henry volvió a escapar! O peor, alguien lo secuestró, o torturó, ¡tal vez ya esté muerto para el momento en el que lo encuentren!

La madre dentro suyo no evitó entrar en pánico. Después de la pesadilla que tuvo anoche, ya no estaba tan tranquila. Claro que no tenía sentido que Emma Swan y el resto del pueblo la culpen por arruinar su felicidad, no tenía sentido. Pero su subconsciente le gritaba que algo malo iba a suceder, y era esto.

Intentó respirar, y recuperar la calma. Llamar al alguacil, eso era lo correcto que hacer. Buscó su celular y marcó el número de la estación. Sonó, y sonó, y sonó... Cortó. Nadie llegó allí. Por más que se dejaría crucificar antes de tener que marcar ese número, llamó a Mary Margaret Blanchard. De todos modos, Mary Margaret era mejor que Emma; al menos ella no le robó a su hijo.

«¿Hola?» la voz en la otra línea habló.

«Srta. Blanchard» saludó Regina con cortesía. «¿Está Henry en su clase?».

Quizás se fue temprano para escapar de ella. A ese punto de la mañana la clase ya debía haber empezado.

«No... Supuse que estaba enfermo».

«Su suposición es incorrecta» espetó ella.

«¿Volvió a huir?» la voz de la mujer seguía siendo calma y llena de simpatía. La detestaba.

«Sí, ¿sabe dónde está?» demandó Regina.

«No, no. ¿Ha intentado comunicarse con Emma?».

Genial. Su último recurso. Aunque era lo más probable que su hijo esté con esa mujer.

«Gracias por nada» se despidió groseramente y cortó antes de que pueda oír una respuesta.

No tardó en cambiarse y dirigirse a la estación del alguacil, la cual—sorpresa, sorpresa—seguía cerrada. Podría haber entrado igualmente, pero sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Marcó el número de Emma Swan mientras apuraba el paso hacia el desgraciado loft que Mary Margaret y Emma compartían.

Su llamada la llevó al buzón, el cual ignoró y cerró los puños en frustración. Justo en el momento en el que su hijo estaba en peligro a esa mamarracha se le ocurre desaparecer. No antes, no cuando dijo que lo haría, sino cuando le aseguró que se quedaría—aunque sea para robarle la custodia, lo que dudaba que lograría.

Entonces, todo encajó. Emma Swan le había robado a su hijo. Era oficial. No solamente lo robó, lo secuestró. Oh, se iba a divertir tanto cuando le pongan las esposas camino a prisión por el secuestro de un menor, ¡su menor!

Llegó al loft, sólo para confirmar sus sospechas. Ya no había alguacil local, la idiota acababa de escapar, rompiendo la ley en el camino; no había a quién llamar para asegurarse de que no estaban en alguna esquina lejana en Storybrooke, fuera de sus ojos y oídos.

«Sidney» dijo por el celular. «Eres el alguacil interino. Recorre cielo y tierra, ds vuelta el infierno si es necesario, pero encuentra a mi hijo y a Emma Swan».

Cortó la llamada antes de que el hombre fuera capaz de responder o procesar la información.

Lo que necesitaba ahora era un abogado, y un vaso de whisky... O unos cuantos. Por más que lo detestara, debía ir hacia Gold. Estaba por entrar a la tienda cuando se chocó con Mary Margaret. ¿No se suponía que estaba trabajando? Puso los ojos en blanco; nunca entenderá las reglas de ese colegio.

«Señora Alcaldesa» la mujer saludó con una pizca de miedo en su voz. «Quería preguntarle si ya encontró a Henry».

«No. Y que no le queden dudas que su amiga va a pagar por esto».

«¿Qué quiere decir?» frunció el ceño.

Regina largó una risa amarga. «¿No lo sabe? La Srta. Swan secuestró a mi hijo» y ante la mirada confusa y herida de la maestra siguió. «¿Acaso no le dijo? Mmm, bueno, no es de extrañarse de una mujer como esa. Si me disculpa».

Entró a la tienda dejando a la jóven atontada afuera, aún pensando en la nueva información. Emma la había abandonado. Regina casi quería reirse de ella otra vez. Por lo menos para aparentar que no se sentía tan horrible, rechazada, miserable... Y la lista seguía. Bien dentro suyo, simpatizaba con la maestra; ambas fueron abandonadas por su única familia.

«Vaya, vaya, ¿a qué debo esta agradable sorpresa?» el hombre dijo, su voz desbordando sarcasmo.

«Necesito un abogado».

«¿Y por qué eso?».

«Nuestra honorable y heroica alguacil desapareció, casualmente al mismo tiempo en que mi hijo está perdido».

«Déjame adivinar, ¿escapó con su madre?» estableció Gold.

«¡Ella no es su madre!» hizo rechinar sus dientes.

«Él parece pensar diferente... Dejó que su salvadora lo secuestrara a su voluntad. Pobre, pobre Henry Mills. ¿O será ahora Henry Swan?» la provocó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sintió una punzada en el lado izquierdo. Hizo lo mejor para ignorarla y cerró los ojos, dando un respiro brusco. No ayudó. El pequeño dolor seguía allí, y aumentó. Su corazón bajó de su pecho a su estómago, y luego subió hasta su garganta. Se tragó las lágrimas y se limitó a dirigirle al hombre una mirada asesina.

«Sobre mi cadáver» la mujer murmuró.

Decidió que sería mejor salir de allí y volver a su casa para poder revolcarse en su miseria. Luego va a conseguir otro abogado que no la ponga de los nervios. Por ahora debía hacer la condenada denuncia y temer por la seguridad de Henry.

* * *

Desde que se enteró de lo que Emma hizo, Mary Margaret no dejó de llenar el buzón de voz de la rubia con mensajes.

No podía ser que la deje, así como así, después de haberla reconocido como su familia. No podía ser que su amiga haya tenido el poco sentido común de llevarse a un menor a vivir su inestable vida. No podía ser que ni siquiera se haya despedido.

Quizás Emma no estaba tan sana mentalmente como pensaba. Esperaba más de ella.

Y el rostro de Regina... Dios, sería difícil borrarse esa imágen de la cabeza. La alcaldesa se veía como la desesperación en persona. Por más de que lo intente ocultar riéndose de ella, o con esa máscara de ira; Mary Margaret lograba ver detrás de todo eso, y lo que encontró, era una mujer rota.

La morena era más parecida a ella de lo que pensaba. Regina sólo tenía a Henry, y Mary a Emma. Ambas los perdieron, y ambas fueron arrebatados de su única familia. No, no se los robaron; ellos se fueron por su propia voluntad, lo cual era aún peor.

Sólo esperaba que todo mejore. No sabía si sería capaz de perdonar a Emma, pero realmente no deseaba que arruine todo de esa manera. Porque, a pesar de lo que pueda creer ahora, escapando así estaba arruinando la vida de Henry.

* * *

Que quede claro: no tengo idea de cómo la ley funciona en EE.UU., ni mucho menos en Maine.

Además, tampoco podría imaginar lo que pasaría una persona en el lugar de Regina, así que estoy imaginando y asumiendo, y probablemente mal.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hacia un día que aterrizaron en Inglaterra. Emma nunca fue mucho de querer viajar fuera del país. Ni siquiera deseaba viajar dentro de Estados Unidos. Era su naturaleza, irse antes de crecer raíces. Storybrooke había sido la excepción, y aún así allí estaba, escapando otra vez. La única diferencia era que ahora llevaba con ella una razón para establecerse: un niño.

Londres no estaba nada mal, incluyendo la pequeña habitación de hotel en la que se quedaban hasta que Emma consiga un trabajo y un apartamento. Durante la tarde, caminaron por aquí y por allá, y luego hicieron una parada por dos chocolates calientes, aunque le insistieron en que probaran el té.

Henry rió al decir que, cuando estén tanto tiempo allí que ni recuerden su vida anterior, tendrían acento extraño y empezarían a obsesionarse con reglas absurdas a la hora del té. Una broma basada en estereotipos, pero que de todos modos causó una risa de la rubia.

El pequeño aumentaba y disminuía esa culpa en su pecho al mismo tiempo. Sabía que actuó mal, pero también que valió la pena.

«Pero, ¿por qué?» Henry hizo un berrinche.

«Eres un niño» razonó Emma.

«¿Y?».

«Henry, los niños deben ir al colegio. Te guste o no» dijo firmemente y ante el puchero se suavizó y puso sus manos en sus hombros. «Mira, eres muy listo, estarás bien».

«Ya sé» ahora se veía irritado. Casi se parecía a Regina... sacudió la cabeza, era mejor no pensar en ella. «Pensé que ahora que no estamos en Storybrooke, podríamos estar todo el tiempo juntos».

«Y lo estaremos. Sólo que yo debo trabajar, y tú, estudiar. ¿Entendido?» preguntó con una sonrisa simpática.

«De acuerdo» respondió de mala gana y le dió un trago dramáticamente a su chocolate.

Vale, tal vez ocuparse de un niño todo el tiempo no sería tan fácil como lo imaginaba, pero todo saldría bien. Henry quería estar con ella, no era como si se lo llevó contra su voluntad. Además, los cambios eran dificiles; ya se acostumbraría. Estaba en pleno desarrollo, pronto sería todo adolescentes hormonal, era normal un poco de mal humor.

Después de esa pequeña discusión, todo siguió bien. No estaba acostumbrada a tener discusiones con Henry sobre algo que no resultaba en una locura para sus oídos. Debía darle tiempo al tiempo.

Al día siguiente, consiguió un apartamento. Mediano, con ventanas pero no demasiadas, el baño estaba bien y la presión de la ducha era divina, la cocina no tanto pero lo podría cambiar.

La mejor parte era que estaba cerca de un colegio, al cual decidió ir a inscribir a Henry ese mismo día. Tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta el lugar, pero lo logró, y la semana siguiente su hijo empezaría a ir al colegio nuevamente.

Sólo le faltaba conseguir un trabajo. Tenía unos buenos ahorros, gracias a años de soledad y pocas salidas. Además, no era muy exigente con respecto a su estilo de vida. Aún que quedaba una parte del dinero, pero no duraría por siempre.

Su vida juntos acababa de empezar.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas en los últimos días, se levantó con el pie izquierdo... figurativamente. Era como si la vida le deseara recordar lo miserable, solitaria, imposible de amar que era. Saltó de la cama de todos modos, lista para hacer su rutina poco saludable.

Llamó, a la misma hora de siempre, tarde en las mañanas, para recibir información sobre Henry. No tenían nada, otra vez. Cinco días de pánico y sufrimiento, y esa mujer había desaparecido con su hijo de la faz de la Tierra. Tal vez Emma Swan no era tan idiota como creyó, tenía un pasado delincuente, después de todo.

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, decidió que sería mejor tener esperanza. Nunca tenía esperanza, usualmente no era más que falsa, hasta en algún punto de su vida creyó que ese era el único tipo de esperanza que existía. Como la fe ciega.

Pero necesitaba creer que recuperaría a su hijo. Necesitaba creer que aún la quería como su madre, que su final feliz no la había abandonado como todos los otros. Tenía este sentimiento de impotencia. De que no podía hacer absolutamente nada mientras su hijo estaba perdido con ese proyecto de ser humano.

Cada día que pasaba sin Henry, sus pensamientos asesinos no hacían más que crecer. No entendía como había ocupado tanto de su tiempo libre imaginando formas de torturar y asesinar al sujeto de sus pesadillas, Emma Swan.

Se obligó a arrastrarse a trabajar. No quería trabajar, no quería hacer nada. Pero debía hacerlo. Debía mantener la frente en alto y poner una cara valiente, ocultar toda señal de debilidad, justo como le enseñó su queridísima madre.

Cómo haría para poner su cara valiente... Esa era otra cuestión cuya respuesta no tenía ni los ánimos ni el tiempo para formular.

Un formal vestido, tacones, y un pesado maquillaje para esconder la falta de sueño bastaría. Ahora sólo debía aparentar que nadie le había arrebatado su corazón y alma, como si ella no hubiera sido la que crió aquella alma durante los cortos diez años de su vida.

En fin, esa parte no iba a funcionar. Tampoco iba a funcionar ella sin un café. Caminó hasta Granny's y se apuró a pedir un café. Ni siquiera se molestó en preocuparse por todas las miradas que cayeron sobre ella.

Tenían el nervio de juzgarla. Todos en el pueblo decían una opinión diferente sobre ella: víctima, mala madre, perra... Claro que esa última persistía y no tenía nada que ver con los últimos acontecimientos.

Se llevó la taza para llevar a los labios y caminó hasta la salida, sólo para atropellarse con Mary Margaret, otra vez. Eso no era lo peor, ni lo más irritante. Gracias al choque, su taza se destapó y todo el café cayó sobre ella.

«Mierda» murmuró para su propia sorpresa, pero no le importó el cambio de vocabulario. Ya nada le importaba.

«¡Lo siento tanto, alcaldesa!» empezó Mary Margaret, con una expresión mortificada. «No era mi intención. Déjeme pagarle el café, y otro. ¡Lo siento tanto, tanto!».

«Está bien, Srta. Blanchard» dijo sin demasiada vida y una mirada aburrida, no parecía molestarle el ardor del café caliente. «Fue un accidente».

La maestra la miró como si acabara de crecer una segunda cabeza, pero Regina decidió ignorarla y darse vuelta a Granny.

«¿Podrían darme otra taza?» dijo con una expresión cansada y una mueca sin emoción.

Ruby salió de su ensimismamiento cuando su abuela le dió un golpe en el bícep y se puso a trabajar.

«Alcaldesa, discúlpeme pero... ¿está bien?».

«No tengo idea de dónde diablos está mi hijo desde hace cinco días, la exacta cantidad de tiempo en la que no fui capaz de dormir. Estoy de maravilla, querida» le regaló una sonrisa sarcástica tomando la taza que le ofrecía Ruby.

Apenas escuchó el 'la casa invita' y salió. La gente le tenía pena, y le molestaría si no se sintiera pena ella misma.

* * *

Mary Margaret intercambió una mirada con Ruby. A ellas no les preocupaba la alcaldesa, se limitaban a temerla y odiarla. Esta, sin embargo, era una versión completamente diferente a la que conocían. Su temperamento no estaba a punto de explotar, no se molestaba en mostrar falsa cortesía pero tampoco era grosera. Regina se limitaba a existir, a respirar, a ser el fantasma andante de Storybrooke.

«¿Qué fue eso?» Ruby dijo.

«Regina sin Henry» suspiró la mujer.

«Y nosotras pensábamos que no tiene corazón» la jóven alta negó con la cabeza. «Al parecer existe cuando se trata de Henry».

«No es ninguna novedad» dijo Mary Margaret. «¿Recuerdas cuando lo trajo aquí? Henry era el sol de todos, especialmente de ella. Ahora, está sola. Por más horrible que sea, nadie merece eso».

«Tal vez tienes razón».

«La tengo» reafirmó la maestra. Entonces sacó su teléfono y empezó a marcar un número.

«¿A quién llamas?» no recibió respuesta, por lo que se inclinó a ver la pantalla. Cuando vió el nombre, desorbitó los ojos y le arrebató el celular de las manos.

«¡Ey!».

«Na ah, ni lo pienses. No voy a dejar que te hagas esto» dijo desviando el teléfono de los brazos de la mujer.

«¡Ruby!».

«Ella decidió, Mary Margaret. Ella se fue. Y lo peor es que se llevó a Henry con ella. Emma es la que debería estar llenándote el buzón con disculpas, no tú» le reprochó.

«¡No son disculpas!».

«No. Son patéticos intentos de comunicarte con tu "familia"» Ruby dijo con más dureza de la que estaba acostumbrada. «La familia no te abandona, Mary».

«Lo sé» ella bajó la mirada. «Pero quiero saber. Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir».

«¿Y estás segura de que quieres escuchar la respuesta?».

La maestra la estudió con los ojos y luego le ofreció una sonrisa cansada.

«¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabia?».

«Vives menospreciando mi hermoso cerebro» dijo petulante.

«Ahora estás siendo ridícula» respondió y salió de la cafetería con un chocolate caliente.

Pensó en lo que habló con Ruby y, extrañamente, pensó en Regina. Esa mujer sí que estaba pasando un mal momento. Se preguntaba quién sería el que terminaría sufriendo las consecuencias.

Si Regina ya era peligrosa, no quería imaginarse lo que sería lidiar con una alcaldesa con el corazón roto. Eso le recordó a algo que dijo la mujer: "Una persona con el corazón roto puede hacer cosas indescriptibles". Se preguntaba si Regina ya tenía el corazón roto, si Henry huyendo no la había arruinado aún más de lo que un ser humano podría aguantar.

Luego ignoró todas esas preguntas. A ella realmente no le importaba Regina. Ya empezaba a sentirse como una chusma del barrio.


	3. Capítulo 3

Escuchó la alarma retumbar molestarme en sus oídos. La apagó de un manotazo, o eso intentó. Le dió otro golpe, pero no logró callarla. Increíble, Emma Swan vencida por una alarma de reloj. Abrió los ojos y se giró hacia la mesita de noche, solo para encontrarse con que estuvo golpeando un ladrillo, y que el reloj estaba colgando de la lámpara.

«¡Henry!» gritó en queja.

Oyó un risita venir de la cocina. Ella no estaba tan divertida. Apagó la alarma y se levantó. Hoy le tocaba envíar currículum y pedir entrevistas. Desbordaba de diversión. También resultaba ser el primer día de escuela de Henry. Aún más divertido sería arrastrarlo hasta allí, porque claramente no iría sin antes hacer un berrinche.

Después de ocuparse de su higiene matutina, se dirigió a hacer el desayuno. Porque las madres cocinan desayunos. Rompió unos huevos en la sartén y los dejó freírse en aceite. Sacó la jarra de jugo del refrigerador y la dejó sobre la mesa.

Después de unos minutos, Henry emergió del baño.

«Hola, Henry» lo saludó con una sonrisa.

«Hola» le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó frente al plato con huevos. «Gracias, Emma».

Emma torció un poco el gesto, pero no dejó que se note.

«¿Listo para el primer día de colegio?» dijo con una emoción que no le pertenecía.

«Claro».

Eso fue fácil. Tal vez era cosa de la edad el berrinche que le hizo el día anterior.

«Bien» sonrió y se sirvió un vaso de jugo.

«¿Emma?» él la llamó. «¿Alguna vez vamos a volver?».

«¿Volver a dónde?» tragó ella.

«Storybrooke».

«No, ¿por qué querríamos volver adónde está _ella_?».

Henry bajó la mirada. Podía pensar razones y razones, pero ninguna que tuvieran sentido para ella. Seguramente terminaría dejándolo si se le ocurría decirlo. No quería perder otro padre. Tragó en seco y negó con la cabeza.

«Para nada».

Afortunadamente, el niño aprendió bien de su madre y Emma cayó directo en su máscara. Se puso el uniforme y Emma lo acompañó hasta el colegio.

Estaba empezando a tener pensamientos que no deberían existir. Era libre, al fin era libre y con la mamá que deseaba. Entonces, ¿por qué llevaba constantemente esa sensación en el pecho de que algo estaba mal? Eran los nervios, el cambio, se dijo. Nada más faltaba que empiece a creerlo.

Quizás era la maldición, que trataba de hacerlos volver. Eso era un tema completamente aparte, del cual se olvidó con la emoción del momento cuando Emma le ofreció irse con ella.

Era raro. Por primera vez en un año, empezaba a dudar si la maldición era real, si su madre adoptiva realmente era malvada, si Emma era la Salvadora. Tal vez la maldición no necesitaba de la Salvadora para romperse, tal vez se quebraría sola. Sino, condenaron al pueblo a una eternidad de sufrimiento.

Rió en voz alta, llamando la atención de algunos conpañeros de clase pero no le importó. Ahora sonaba ridículo pensar en cuentos de hadas.

De repente su expresión se volvió seria otra vez. No, era verdad; todo era verdad. August lo dijo, el libro lo dijo. Los cuentos de hadas son reales.

Diez días sin Henry. No entendía como era capaz de levantarse por las mañanas. Ella sabía que su hijo se fue con Emma, pero no había nada que le asegurara que estaba a salvo, con vida y bien alimentado. Henry podría estar en peligro de muerte, en algún accidente gracias a la chatarra andante que Swan tenía como coche, ¡podría estar pasando por cosas horribles y ella ni siquiera lo sabría!

Limitó el contacto humano al mínimo: pedir un café en Granny's. A veces, tampoco iba al trabajo; a veces, necesitaba estar sola físicamente, y no figurativamente.

Pero ese día era diferente. Tenía el enorme deseo de aislarse de la vida y el mundo. Se miró al espejo frente a la cama, y su reflejo no la sorpresa en lo más mínimo: era un desastre. Su cabello era un nido y las ojeras rozaban sus pómulos. El rostro privado de maquillaje mostraban las secuelas de perder a la persona que uno más ama.

Estaba perdiendo la esperanza. Si tuviera una oportunidad de recuperar a Henry, ya habría recibido una llamada avisando que Emma Swan estaba bajo arresto. Pocos días pasaron, pero eran prueba suficiente y todo culpa de un libro y una mujer.

Henry estaba bajo la ilusión de que era una Reina Malvada. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez era mala con él, tal vez no debería haberlo tratado como lo hizo cuando empezó a creer que ella era una villana de Disney. Tal vez tendría que haber escuchado a Archie. Se dejó llevar por la desesperación y el dolor, y no pensó en las consecuencias sobre Henry.

Ahora, estaba sola.

Se estiró entre las sábanas para tomar el celular sobre la mesa de noche y realizó su llamada matutina. La policía estaba buscando en Maine, pero Regina sospechaba que ya no estaban allí. Quizás California, o Tallahassee. Sólo podía asumir. Una vez que esos imbéciles uniformados lo descubran, las posibilidades de recuperar a su hijo aumentarían.

«Habla Regina Mills, quería saber si tienen novedades sobre mi hijo».

«Srta. Mills» la voz del hombre llena pena y cansancio. «Aún no sabemos nada. No se preocupe, la llamaremos cuando tengamos información» dijo como en todas las llamadas, y Regina pensaba en ignorarlo otra vez.

«¡No puede decirme que no me preocupe cuando mi hijo está en peligro!» vociferó contra el micrófono. Seguramente el hombre tuvo que separarse del teléfono por el bien de sus oídos.

«Señorita, entiendo su preocupación, pero no hay mucho más que pueda hacer» dijo él con un tono demasiado comprensiva para su gusto, casi condescendiente.

Regina inhaló profundamente y exhaló, intentando tranquilizarse y evitar gritarle al hombre, quien no tenía la culpa de que Emma Swan haya secuestrado a Henry.

«Bien. Adiós» respondió la morena fríamente y cortó la llamada.

En un ataque de frustración, tiró el celular contra el espejo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando evitar que las lágrimas vayan a resurgir. Respiró hondo y agitada. Se llevó las sábanas sobre su nariz y se acomodó en posición fetal.

Estaba decidido. Hoy no trabajaría.

Henry la odiaba. Henry prefería a una desconocida antes que a ella como su madre. Henry no estaba volviendo esta vez. Henry estaba perdido para siempre. Ya sea en las manos de otra mujer, como en peligro, tirado en alguna carretera como un animal muerto.

Las peores escenas pasaban por su cabeza. También las mejores, las que la llenaban con rabia y bronca, y el más grande deseo de golpear un muro hasta sangrar. Emma siendo una madre. Emma calmando una pesadilla con un beso y una canción. Emma preparando el desayuno. Emma recibiendo el "te quiero" de Henry que Regina siempre quiso.

Entonces llegó esa pregunta a la que nunca le encontró respuesta. Sin Henry, sin familia, sin alguien que amara, ¿cómo seguía con su vida?

Luego llegaba ese momento de esperanza, en el que creía aunque sea por unos segundos que su principito volvería a casa. ¡Pero qué diablos! ¿Acaso se empezaba a parecer a Mary Margaret? Su hijo la odiaba, no había posibilidad. Incluso si lo encontraban y arrestaban a Emma, Henry ya no quería estar con Regina. Él terminaría escapando o alejándose de ella aún más por no dejarlo tener su perfecta familia.

Su celular empezó a sonar. Miró sobre su hombro el nombre del identificador y decía "Srta. Blanchard". Lo ignoró e intentó conseguir un poco de descanso. Dios sabía que lo necesitaba.

«Son criaturas leales» contó Mary Margaret. «Tú los amas y ellos te aman a ti. Siempre van a encontrarse».

Sonó la campana y los prepúberes corrieron fuera del salón, ignorando las advertencias de la maestra. Ella suspiró y no pudo evitar pensar en la lección que había enseñado hoy. Nada reflexivo ni necesario para la vida. Le recordaba a Henry y, por lo tanto, a Emma.

Cada día se sentía un poco más frustrada respecto a Emma. Eran familia, ella lo dijo. De todos modos la abandonó sin pensarlo dos veces. Y el pobre Henry... Se preguntaba que sería de su creencia en los cuentos de hadas.

Perdió su mirada por la ventana. La paz y tranquilidad reinaba en Storybrooke esa mañana nublada. Algo bueno sucedía al fin. Quería disfrutar ese momento lo posible antes de que deba vigilar a los niños; si los descuidaba terminaban con lápices en los ojos o simples cortes y raspones.

Movimiento extraño llamó su atención. Algo afuera estaba perturbando la calma del pueblo y la suya también.

«¡Tienen que creer!» un hombre gritó en la calle. «¡La bruja no puede ganar!».

Mary Margaret frunció el ceño. ¿Se suponía que eso era una broma? No era divertida. Era una burla grocera a Henry, y una falta de respeto para Regina. Salió del salón y le pidió a una compañera que la cubra. Ella debía ver qué _diablos_ sucedía.

Cuando llegó a la calle, la gente empezaba a juntarse, todos extrañados por el forastero que gritaba locuras en la calle.

«¡Tienen que despertar!» August dijo agitando a una mujer por los hombros, quién parecía aterrada por el escritor. «¡No podemos dejar que el mal gane!».

«August» lo llamó, intentando mantenerse tranquila y lo tomó de los hombros. «August, está bien».

«¡No, no está bien!» se separó de ella. «Todos están malditos y Emma era la única que podía romper la maldición y Emma se fue».

Bien... Su idea no estaba funcionando. August de verdad había perdido la cabeza y en algún lado había escuchado que no se negocia con locos ni con terroristas. En ese momento, el escritor parecía a punto de ser ambos. _¿Qué hago, qué hago...? ¡Regina!_ No vió a la alcaldesa en todo el día, pero ella sabría como ocuparse de la situación.

No contestaba. Llamó a la oficina y la secretaria avisó que no fue a trabajar. El hombre seguía gritando como si no hubiera un mañana y ella—ni nadie—no tenía idea de qué hacer. Lo único que se le ocurría era correr hasta la mansión, el Sr. Gold, ¿y si llamaba al hospital?

Eso último en realidad sonaba como una buena idea. No sabría si era cierto porque cuando lo pensó ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia la mansión de la alcaldesa. Azotó la puerta a golpes hasta que escuchó un suave sonido de pasos llegando vagamente a la puerta.

«¿Qué diablos quiere?» Regina dijo, malhumorada.

«Necesitamos su ayuda» pidió recuperando el aliento.

«¿Ah, sí? Yo no estoy en ánimos de ayudar» gruñó e intentó cerrar la puerta pero la maestra la detuvo.

«August está gritando en medio de la calle que la maldición es real» dijo rápidamente, consiguiendo que la alcaldesa levante las cejas.

«¿Así es? Entonces llamen al alguacil en lugar de molestarme en mi día libre».

Cierto, el alguacil. Se había olvidado de eso.

«Estamos hablando de Sidney» rogó con los ojos.

«De acuerdo» rodó los ojos. «Espere aquí».

Regina cerró la puerta. Debía ir a cambiarse. Nadie la vería hoy así que ni se preocupó en ponerse decente. Todavía no le interesaba vestirse decente.

Pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una camisa blanca y sujetó su cabello en una coleta corta para no perder tiempo en cambiarse.

Buscó su celular entre los vidrios del espejo y se fijó si seguía funcionando. La suerte estaba de su lado. Entró en los primeros zapatos que encontró: tacones, ya que no tuvo el sentido común de comprarse otro tipo de zapatos más cómodos. Bajó las escaleras mientras marcaba el número del ala psiquiátrica en el hospital. Necesitarían un tranquilizante si August se les salía de las manos.

Mientras tanto, Mary Margaret se sorprendió cuando Regina Mills abrió la puerta, mágicamente bien vestida pero nada similar a los trajes de poder de la mujer, y la ignoró mientras empezaba a caminar con el celular en la oreja.

«Sí, sí. A la calle...» se detuvo y giró a la maestra. «¿Dónde está en psicótico de turno?».

Mary Margaret frunció el ceño, pero igualmente contestó. «Frente al colegio».

«Maldición» musitó la alcaldesa. Los niños estarían presenciando tal desgracia. «Calle Frann, frente al colegio... Sí, lo sé, Julia. Solo esperemos que su estado mental no sea tan grave como para llegar a la violencia».

Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Con quién estaría hablando como para llamarlo por su primer nombre? ¿Quién era Julia? La morena cortó la llamada y continuó ignorándola mientras caminaban. Pronto llegaron a los gritos, y revuelo de gente y autos detenidos gracias a que August estaba parado en medio de la calle.

«¡Ven!» August la estaba viendo, la señalaba y miraba con más odio del que había visto en otros, excepto tal vez en Emma Swan. «¡Es la bruja, la Reina Malvada!».

Al contrario de lo que podrían haber pensado de Regina, ella era capaz de sentir y de temer. Y en ese momento estaba aterrada. El hombre tiraba dagas por los ojos y la miraba como un asesino a su víctima. August corrió hasta ella y Regina quedó paralizada. Él le apuntaba con un arma. Hubo un jadeo general, pero ella no lo escuchó. Todo pasó tan rápido que aún no era capaz de comprender correctamente cómo Mary Margaret terminó en el suelo con una bala en el pecho.

No vió que sucedió con August después, pero asumió que se lo llevaron. Lo único que podía pensar era en la mujer en el suelo. Nunca creyó que le podría preocupar Mary Margaret, pero lo hacía, al menos un poco. Por alguna razón, la maestra la consideró digna para sacrificarse. Se lanzó y recibió la bala. ¿Por qué? No se llevaban bien, ni siquiera intercambiaban palabras amables. ¿Por qué? Antes solía pensar que si moría nadie la extrañaría, incluyendo Henry. Ya no estaba tan segura.


	4. Capítulo 4

Henry daba un sorbo de su chocolate caliente esperando a que Emma finalmente se caiga de la cama y se prepare para su primer día de trabajo. Normalmente, hoy sería un día muy especial si no le trajera recuerdos y gracias a ello que trajera culpa. No quería sentir cosas negativas en un día especial.

«Hey, chico» su madre biológica lo saludó dándole un beso en la cabeza. «Feliz cumpleaños».

El niño torció el gesto. Justo lo que no quería recordar. Una imágen de Regina y él en el bosque llegó directo al corazón. Eligió ignorarlo.

¿Cómo sabía Emma que cumplía años? Ah, claro, ella estuvo allí el día de su nacimiento. Ella dió a luz. Como no estuvo con él los primeros diez años de su vida lo olvidó, meditó Henry amargamente, para luego abofetearse mentalmente. Él no le guardaba ninguna bronca a Emma. Ella lo dió a luz. Ella era su madre. Por eso estaban allí, dónde debían.

«Gracias» él respondió tímidamente, enfocándose en la bebida.

«¿Ni vas a a mirar?» dijo Emma divertida.

Henry levantó la mirada y luego cayó a la bolsa en las manos de Emma. Un regalo de cumpleaños. Dió una sonrisa honesta y tomó la bolsa.

«Gracias» repitió y quiso ver el interior.

«Pensaba en hacer algo, como una fiesta...».

El muchacho tragó en seco, recordando la fiesta de disfraces de su cumpleaños ocho. Había hecho algunos amigos y su madre—adoptiva—decidió que podrían ir a casa en su cumpleaños. Hasta los dejó solos por gran parte del acontecimiento para no arruinar las primeras amistades que hizo en mucho tiempo. Al final, cuando se fueron los chicos, Regina se acercó y lo llenó a besos, cantó el feliz cumpleaños y le prepararía chocolate caliente antes de ir a dormir. Ese era uno de los mejores cumpleaños que podía recordar.

«...pero como recién llegamos no conocemos a nadie aún. Así que tal vez otro año» completó la rubia. «A menos que quieras una fiesta... ¿tú qué dices?».

Henry salió de su ensimismamiento y le dió una sonrisa poco convencida. «Quizás otro año» y dirigió los ojos al regalo otra vez.

«¿Y?» Emma saltó emocionada. «¿No lo vas a abrir?».

El chico dejó salir una risita. Emma parecía más entusiasmada que él, y ella no era la que recibía el regalo. Eso le subía los ánimos, en realidad lo hizo feliz. Se empezaba a comportar como un mocoso desagradecido. Tenía todo lo que deseaba pero aún así se quejaba. No podía continuar. A partir de entonces, debía ser feliz como debía.

Metió la mano en la bolsa y sonrió radiante cuando sacó un manojo de cómics. ¡Pero qué fácil era romper las promesas que se hacían a una mismo! La simple visión de la Liga de la Justicia en la portada le recordaba a su madr- a Regina comprándolo en la farmacia para él. Ella siempre los elegía, y por alguna razón lo hacía bien. Henry sospechaba que secretamente los leía y era fanática también.

La radiante sonrisa se volvió nostálgica, y todo lo que quería era quitarse la actitud y cara de idiota y disfrutar de la madre que tenía ahora.

«¡Gracias, Emma!» exclamó saltando a abrazar su cuello. Respiró profundamente contra la mujer.

«Wow, ok, chico» se sorprendió Emma y devolvió la pequeña sonrisa. «Entonces... ¿al colegio?».

«¿Puedo faltar? Por mi cumpleaños...» hizo pucheros y ojitos de perrito.

«Buen intento, chico. Eso no va a funcionar, el colegio va primero» fingió firmeza.

«Ok...» dijo y corrió a buscar su mochila.

Fue acompañado como siempre, ya que Emma presenció varias de sus escapadas del colegio, aunque no sería capaz en una ciudad con la magnitud de Londres.

Se sentó en su usual banco y esperó a la maestra. Veía como cada alumno se acomodaba en su asiento, junto a sus amigos. Cada uno con su grupo, compartiendo risas e historias. Él siempre había sido un chico solitario; normalmente lo culpaba a la maldición y decía que le tenían miedo a su madre, lo que era cierto usualmente, pero estaba vez vio algo diferente. Desde que estaba en ese colegio, notó que no tenía idea de cómo socializar de forma apropiada, y no tenía nadie a quién culpar excepto a sí mismo.

Se sentó solo, intentando prestarle atención a las palabras de la Srta. López en lugar de la soledad que le ardía en el pecho al ver que no había chicos para hablar con él.

* * *

Regina se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la almohada de Henry, enterrando su nariz en ella. A pesar de las lágrimas derramadas y las veces que recurrió a ella, aún llevaba el aroma del pequeño.

Era 20 de enero, su cumpleaños número 11. Estuvo con él por diez años juntos, aunque no fueron muy unidos en los últimos dos, y ahora se perdía su onceavo cumpleaños. Sintió una pequeña punzada en pecho al pensar que perdería muchos, muchos más.

Tres meses y un día habían transcurrido desde que su niño desapareció, sin dejar un rastro ni señales de vida. Lo único que tenía claro, era que Emma tenía que ver con ello. Henry no estaba en "peligro inminente", eso lo sabía. Bueno, no completamente. Emma Swan secuestró a su hijo, lo alejó de su hogar y única familia, y lo condenó a un estilo de vida... ¿quién sabe qué estilo de vida llevaban?

Ya dudaba si alguna vez volvería a ver a su pequeño príncipe. Ella estaba sola, la policía era inútil, y empezaba a perder las pocas esperanzas que estaba programada a tener.

Cargando ese aire depresivo a su alrededor, decidió separarse un momento de las cosas de Henry y bajar a la cocina. El silencio y vacío de la mansión le daban una punzada en el pecho, sin él no parecía su hogar. Se hizo una taza de café, intentando tomar todo el calor de la bebida hacia ella, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Se dirigió hasta la sala, ya que había aplastado su celular como a un insecto, y atendió a llamada.

—¿Quién habla?— contestó sin demasiada amabilidad en su voz.

—¿Este es el número de Regina Mills?

—Sí, ¿quién es?

—La llamamos desde el Hospital de Storybrooke, tenemos novedades sobre Mary Margaret Blanchard.

Su corazón dió un salto. ¿Algo malo sucedió? Últimamente las desgracias eran lo único que era capaz de esperar. Mary Margaret había saltado frente a una bala por ella. La había salvado de un maniático. Desde ese momento, encontró imposible despreciar a la mujer en lo más mínimo. Se llevaban como perro y gato, pero la salvó igualmente.

La acompañó hasta el hospital, donde extrajeron la bala y esperó. Esperó a que la notificaran diciendo que despertó y podía recibir noticias, aunque el médico le advirtió que el trauma era grave. Mary Margaret entró en coma. Entonces con todo su poder ordenó a Whale que le avisaran por cualquier cambio en su estado.

Recibió visitas hasta de las ratas de alcantarilla pero especialmente de parte de ella y David, lo cual no fue un problema dado a que no se llevaban nada mal a pesar de sus dramas románticos con Kathryn y Mary Margaret. David era un amigo.

Y ahora, por fin la llamaron.

—¿Sí?— intentó tener paciencia, sin éxito. —Hable, ¡ya!

—La señorita Blanchard despertó.

—Voy camino allí— dijo después de una pausa y cortó antes de recibir una respuesta.

Por primera vez en meses, Regina en realidad se veía emocionada, mostraba algo más que tristeza. Aceleró todo lo que la ley le permitió y fue a paso rápido—y un poco peligroso para tacones de tal altura— por los pasillos de hospital hasta detenerse en la puerta de la maestra.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y vió a la mujer comer gelatina verde. Levantó la vista, y luego las cejas al ver quién la visitaba.

«¿Alcaldesa?» cuestionó ladeando la cabeza. «¿Qué hace aquí?».

Entonces Regina se encontró sin palabras. ¿Qué pensaba decirle? ¿"Estaba preocupada"? ¿"Vine a hablar con la persona que salvó mi vida"? Negó internamente, sonaba simplemente ridículo.

«Quería... saber cómo está» respondió Regina un poco insegura de sí misma.

Mary Margaret parpadeó sorprendida. «Eso es... dulce. Estoy bien, gracias».

«Me alegro, me alegro...».

Ambas sólo tenían algo seguro en mente: ese encuentro era incómodo.

«Alcaldesa, ¿por qué está aquí?» preguntó.

«Como ya mencioné, quería saber cómo está».

«Sí, pero... ¿por qué?» insistió frunciendo el ceño. «¿Por qué le importa?».

«Mire» empezó ella con una expresión ligeramente ofendida. «Sé que todos piensan que no tengo corazón».

«Yo nunca creí eso» negó Mary Margaret, pero Regina la ignoró.

«Pero, el problema aquí es que sí me importa» admitió un poco avergonzada. «Por razones que están fuera de mi conocimiento, usted saltó frente un demente armado y me salvó a mí» dijo señalándose con ambos índices a sí misma, con una expresión desconocida para ella. Ante esa declaración, la maestra se vió atontada. «Así que es sólo justo que le agradezca».

«¿Qué?» parpadeó atónita.

«Gracias».

* * *

Después de que Regina se fue, Mary Margaret aún seguía lidiando con lo que provocó su conversación. Regina, la persona más difícil y fría que había conocido, acababa de tratarla amablemente y agradecerle. Tenía la sensación de que nunca antes la escuchó agradecer a alguien.

Unos minutos más tarde, escuchó a alguien dar suaves golpecitos a la puerta y luego la abrió. Una enfermera entró en la habitación, empezando a acomodar la cama vacía a su lado y dejó una bandeja con más comida de hospital, la cual extrañamente le encantaba.

«Gracias» le dijo con una sonrisa honesta y empezó a atacar la nueva gelatina, luego seguiría con el resto.

La mujer asintió y le preguntó cómo de sentía. Después de comentarle que se sentía un poco adolorida, además de cansada, dijo que le avisaría al doctor Whale para ver que hacer al respecto.

Mary Margaret esperaba que le den drogas de las buenas.

Una vez que la enfermera se fue, intentó disfrutar el silencio y soledad de la habitación. Necesitaba procesar lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Le acababan de confirmar que estuvo en un coma por tres meses, recuperándose de la herida de bala. La dura alcaldesa Mills pasó por un cambió de corazón y en realidad fue amable y quizá un poco incómoda con ella.

Recordaba a August; mirar en esos ojos llenos de locura y reconocer que el hombre no estaba allí; ver el revólver alto y firme, acercándose a Regina. Era como si la heroína dentro suyo decidiera despertar después de un descanso de toda una vida. No podía evitar sentirse un poco orgullosa consigo misma.

Recordaba oír un pequeño sollozo, pero no sabía a quién pertenecía; el sonido de las sirenas que pertenecían al hospital. Originalmente, llegaron a llevarse a August, pero terminaron con ella también. Hizo una nota mental de preguntar sobre el estado de su atacante.

«Permiso» dijo una voz conocida desde la entrada.

«David» reconoció ella. «Pasa».

El hombre asintió agradecido, dando unos pasos al interior y mirando a sus pies dudosamente mientras intentaba averiguar qué palabras utilizar.

«Así que...» carraspeó David. «¿Cómo te sientes?».

Mary Margaret reprimió el deseo de rodar los ojos. Era lindo que sientan esa cuidado hacia ella, pero la cansaba oír la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

«Estoy bien» le regaló una sonrisa apretada. «Un poco adolorida, pero ya me van a traer algo para eso».

«Claro».

«David, ¿qué haces aquí?» cuestionó la morena con una expresión cansada.

«Quería saber cómo estabas antes de irme» admitió.

«¿Cómo?».

«No hay mucho más aquí para mí, Kathryn aún tiene ese apartamento en NY que no va a usar y creo que es momento de seguir adelante» le explicó el rubio. «Vine a despedirme».

«Oh» musitó un poco sorprendida y tragó saliva. «Bien por ti. Espero que te vaya bien en tu nueva vida» forzó que las palabras salieran de su boca.

«Lo mismo digo. ¿Estamos bien?» preguntó él balanceándose en sus talones.

«Sí» Mary Margaret asintió con la cabeza, y lo hizo de todo corazón. «Adiós, David».

«Chau, Mary Margaret».

Y con eso, Mary Margaret vió a su ex amante salir de su habitación y de su vida. A su pesar, sabía que una parte suya lo iba a extrañar aunque no hayan funcionado como pareja.

Vió a la enfermera entrar en la habitación, con un pequeño vasito de plástico que sospechaba que llevaba pastillas. Estaba en lo correcto. Las tomó en seco y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a su vida.


	5. Capítulo 5

Corrió con la mochila colgando por el hombro, casi a punto de caerse. Al fin Emma lo dejaba ir solo al colegio. Henry sospechaba que ya no había posibilidades de que escape y por eso lo permitió, pero luego recordó que Emma creía que era la madre perfecta para él y todo lo que quería—tenía el ego por los aires.

El muchacho suspiró, deseando ser capaz de dejar las broncas atrás y seguir adelante. Hacer de Emma su madre; no pensar en Storybrooke como un hogar; no acudir a la maldición como una excusa para volver cuando al fin consiguió su final feliz, como en los cuentos...

Llegó al colegio justo cuando la campana de entrada a clases empezó a sonar. Aliviado de que no llegó tarde—era irrespetuoso—, aseguró su agarre en su mochila y caminó hasta su aula. Eran las ocho de la mañana, y el día comenzaba con la perdición de su existencia: matemáticas.

Cuando entró, la maestra aún no había llegado. Se dejó caer en su usual asiento solitario e ignoró las miradas de sus compañeros. Él notaba los ojos juzgadores. Lo hacían a un lado por ser americano e incapaz de socializar como un ser humano funcional. Era el único que no tenía un compañero de banco, además. Eso sin duda llamaba la atención. Seguro creían que era el rarito, él mismo pensaba eso.

Escuchó un carraspeo y notó que al frente estaba de pie la Srta. Wing, con una expresión estricta que le daba escalofríos. A su lado, una niña de su edad, de tez morena y rizos oscuros, se mantenía incómodamente, intentando fijar la mirada en cualquier cosa menos una persona.

«Clase» llamó la mujer y se hizo el silencio. «Les presento a su nueva compañera: Christina Sinner. Espero que le den una cálida bienvenida».

Mientras tanto, la niña giró los hombros en un intento de enderezar la postura y parecer más firme. Falló patéticamente. Obedeció a la orden de la maestra de tomar asiento. No le quedó más opción que ir a la única silla disponible. Junto a Henry.

«Hola» la saludó tímidamente mientras sacaba un cuaderno y una lapicera de la mochila.

La morena le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y dejó sobre la mesa su propio cuaderno también.

«Hola, soy Chris» respondió. Ya no parecía tan incómoda.

«Yo soy Henry» susurró a ella y desvío la mirada cuando vió a la Srta. Wing darle vistazos de sospecha. Debían tener cuidado o les darían una reprimenda.

«¿Eres americano?».

Henry se sorprendió por la pregunta audaz, pero asumió que habrá captado su acento. Así que asintió dubitativo, esperando no recibir el mismo rechazo que conseguía de los otros compañeros de clase. Pero la muchacha sólo sonrió con la inocencia que sólo se puede encontrar en la niñez y él se encontró contagiado de su humor.

«¿No te importa?».

«No» la niña frunció el ceño. «¿Por qué?».

«Los chicos aquí dicen que los estadounidenses son asquerosos, como mi acento» Henry bajó la mirada.

«Qué tontos» exclamó Chris en voz baja.

Henry levantó las cejas a ella. «¿No lo crees?».

«Una chica en mi otra escuela dijo lo mismo de mi pelo» y entonces arrugó la nariz al recuerdo. «Estaba equivocada».

«A mi me gusta tu cabello» soltó Henry y se sonrojó, pero continuó de todos modos. «Es... salvaje, queda bien con tu rostro».

Chris estiró sus labios en la sonrisa más amplia y boba que haya visto. Henry se alegró de poder hacer feliz a alguien.

«Gracias» susurró ella, acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y prefirió enfocarse en su cuaderno, diciéndose que los halagos debían ser cosa de extranjeros.

* * *

Como cualquier otra mañana, aún llevando tristeza consigo a cada parte del pueblo al que iba, Regina llegó a Granny's. Ignoró, como lo hacía usualmente, las miradas lastimeras que solían ser de odio y miedo. Añoraba el odio, añoraba el miedo; eran mucho, mucho mejores que la lástima. La hacían sentir débil, y ella era todo menos débil.

En fin, tomó asiento en su taburete "designado" en la cafetería y pidió su orden usual deseando abofetear los ojitos simpáticos de la mesera. Se decidió por ignorarlo, como prácticamente al resto del pueblo. Esperó resonando sus uñas contra el mostrador.

En el momento en el que puso sus manos sobre la taza caliente, la llevó a su nariz y dejó salir un sonido de satisfacción ante el olor a café negro. Agradeció fríamente a la jóven, quién la miraba divertida pero su rostro se derritió en terror cuando Regina la fulminó con los ojos. La chica salió a buscar el resto de su pedido y la morena sintió una entidad deteniéndose a su lado.

«Hey» escuchó a Mary Margaret saludarla mientras tomaba asiento.

Regina juntó las cejas. «Hey» dijo con un tono de sospecha.

«Qué curioso verla por aquí» comentó la maestra, pero la alcaldesa no estaba en buen humor.

«Anormal... Ya que vengo a Granny's antes de ir al trabajo todos los días desde que tengo memoria» replicó sarcásticamente, pero sin demasiada vida en su voz.

Mary Margaret carraspeó, intentando aliviar la tensión de la conversación. «¿Todo bien?».

«Perfecto» dijo con una falsa sonrisa apretada.

La jóven dejó salir un zumbido y asintió, a pesar de notar, como todos los otros, que claramente no estaba bien. Ella entendía a la perfección, también perdió a alguien importante. Pero, a su vez, comprendía que las situaciones eran bastante diferentes y ellas no eran amigas, no era su lugar meterse en sus temas personales.

Así que lo dejó pasar. De todos modos, no tenía planes para alejarse de allí pronto. Iba a insistir e insistir, hasta que Regina acepte su presencia para que deje de molestarla. Sabía perfectamente que la alcaldesa no estaba de humor para hacer comentarios sarcásticos o respuestas hirientes.

«Eso es genial. Yo también, ayer tres niños más lograron hacer una casita para pájaros» dijo fingiendo su voz más dramática. «Tom siempre tiene problemas con el pegamento, pero ayer...».

«¿Qué quiere, Srta. Blanchard?» la interrumpió Regina, cansada de la charla.

«Sólo conversando» se encogió de hombros, y se aclaró la garganta cuando la voz le falló un poco. «No le molesta, ¿verdad?».

«Sí» respondió francamente y se giró al plato de panqueques que la mesera acababa de dejar frente a ella.

«Ah, bueno» su rostro decayó un poco. «¿Cómo va todo en la alcaldía?».

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y todo de sí por primera vez para evitar quejarse.

«Voy a renunciar» Regina respondió tranquilamente con la misma sonrisa, apretando los ojos con ella.

«¡¿Qué?!» la morena levantó la voz sin intención, atrayendo las miradas de varios, sino todos los clientes. «Pero... ¿quién va a dirigirnos ahora?».

«Organicen una elección, querida» aconsejó ella. «O no» se encogió de hombros y dió un sorbo al café. «Ya no es mi problema, de todas formas».

«Pero... usted es una habitante de Storybrooke también».

«Como si me importara» murmuró Regina levantando las cejas un segundo.

«Pero...».

«Buen día, Mary Margaret» Ruby la saludó, interrumpiendo la conversación. La jóven observó sospechosamente al duo y arqueó una ceja. «Alcaldesa Mills».

«¡Buen día!» exclamó la mujer con una expresión un tanto sarcástica.

Ruby entrecerró los ojos a Regina. No tenía idea que hacía su amiga sentándose con la persona más odiada— y últimamente compadecida— del pueblo. Mary Margaret le estaba dirigiendo una extraña mirada hacia la aterradora mujer e insistía por conversación.

«¿Qué te sirvo, Mary?» le preguntó a la maestra.

«Mmm, lo usual, por favor, Ruby».

«Chocolate con canela será» y con eso se retiró.

«Mary Margaret» dijo cansada Regina, sorprendiendo a la jóven con el uso de su primer nombre. «¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué busca? ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?».

Mary Margaret suspiró. Tal vez sería mejor si fuera directo al punto.

«Usted no es la única que perdió a alguien, Regina» admitió. «Pensé que, quizás, podríamos sobrellevar esto juntas».

Regina frunció el ceño. Sobrellevar, ¿qué? Eso quería decir que Henry estaba perdido para siempre, después de tan solo seis meses. Le encantaría decir que se rehusa a creer eso, pero se trataba de Regina Mills, la esperanza no era su fuerte. Así que dijo lo que sí era marca Mills.

«No quiero su lástima» escupió.

«No es lástima» se apuró a corregir. «Yo sólo quiero que... seamos amigas».

Regina giró su cuello a ella demasiado rápido para ser humanamente posible, y arqueó una ceja. «¿Quiere que seamos amigas?».

«No es tan loco si lo piensa» sonrió esperanzada.

Regina lo pensó y ladeó la cabeza. «Veamos lo que sucede» respondió con poca convicción.

«Genial» exclamó la maestra y se aclaró la garganta para intentar cubrir su alegría. «Para empezar, ¿qué le parece si me tutea?».

«Audaz» rió sin demasiada emoción. «Bien, como desees».

«Entonces...» Mary Margaret intentó sacar tema de conversación. «¿Tienes noticias sobre Henry?».

Regina volvió a su completa seriedad. «Muy pronto para amistad».

«Yo fui su maestra, sólo quiero saber si está bien».

«Eso mismo deseo saber yo» replicó con amargura. «Lamentablemente, el destino tiene otros planes para mí».

«Tomo eso como un 'no'» asintió Mary Margaret. «Seguro que estará todo bien, lo encontrarán».

A eso, Regina rodó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada dura. La fe ciega de esa mujer era exasperante.

«No tienen nada» confesó. «Encontraron ese ataud de metal con ruedas amarillo en el que esa mujer andaba, en Portland, en una tienda de autos usados. Eso es todo».

«Oh...» parpadeó atónita. «Regina...»

«No estoy de humor para un discurso motivacional» la cortó bruscamente sin dedicarle una mirada.

«De acuerdo, entonces» aceptó Mary Margaret. «¿Qué tal una bebida?».

«Son las diez de la mañana».

«Y sin embargo, lo necesitas» insistió.

«Bien» respondió, sin importarle demasiado, y llamó a la mesera.

Su acompañante hizo una señal para que le den a ella también. Vió a Ruby nuevamente, las seguía ojeando con sospecha. Rodó los ojos para sí y esperó su deseado alcohol. Se encontró que prefería ahogarse en sus penas con compañía que encerrada en su mansión, sola.


	6. Capítulo 6

«Y... ¿crees que le caeré bien a tu madre?» preguntó Chris.

Por primera vez en los seis meses que se conocían, Henry pensó que sería buena idea invitar a su única amiga a casa. Normalmente, ellos iban a la casa de Chris. Henry prefería salir un rato. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que eran difíciles de resolver con Emma merodeando a su alrededor. Pero esta vez Chris pensó que sería buena idea ir a su casa y él no encontró excusa lo suficientemente creíble para negarse.

Desde que se convirtieron en compañeros de banco, las cosas cambiaron bastante entre ellos. Pasaron de ser los dos raros del colegio a el duo dinámico. Eran ellos dos contra el mundo. Se unieron y juntos ayudaban al que era burlados por los otros chicos y chicas de la clase.

A Henry casi le daba vergüenza decir que Chris era la mala, y él, la cara bonita. Debía estar en pésima forma para ser el lindo; Chris no era fea. Para su corta edad, uno se sorprendería por la cantidad de réplicas ingeniosas que se le ocurría a esa niña. Claro que sus compañeros no eran capaces de apreciarlas, dado a que sus burlas solían carecer de sentido común.

Después de un mes, Chris invitó a Henry a su casa. Emma no había conocido aún a la niña, pero le dijo que sí, que podía ir con ella por la tarde. Ocurrió lo mismo los otros cinco meses y cuando Chris insinuaba en ir con Henry, él se la arreglaba para cambiar su idea. Aún así, Emma nunca vió el rostro de su amiga.

Era el día en el que Emma vería a esa amiga misteriosa. Henry sabía que no sería capaz de actuar naturalmente con ella constantemente sobre su nuca. No podría pensar bien y probablemente termine metiéndose en alguna que otra conversación. La rubia estuvo bastante solitaria desde que llegaron a Londres, así que era de esperarse.

Quizás estaba todo en su cabeza, se dijo Henry. No entendía porqué estaba molesto todo el tiempo. Consiguió lo que quería, su final feliz. Consiguió una vida con su ma... con Emma. Estaba lejos de los villanos, los psicólogos y las maldiciones.

A veces su mente volvía a la maldición y que debían romperla, pero por alguna razón no parecía importante. Ese libro se veía lejano, y sabía que Emma era feliz por ello. "No más tonterías de cuentos de hadas", debía celebrar. Ella nunca le creyó, nadie nunca le cree. ¿Chris creerá en él? ¿O se alejará como lo hacían todos?

«¿Henry?» la voz de su amiga lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

«¿Eh?».

«Te fuiste por un segundo» dijo ella. «¿Qué paso?».

«Pensaba» se encogió de hombros. «¿Vamos?».

Chris asintió y siguió a Henry hasta su apartamento a unas calles de allí. Cuando entraron al lugar, la mujer rubia la recibió con una sonrisa que obviamente intentaba resistir. Qué pasaría por su cabeza, Christina nunca sabría. Pero Henry, él tenía sus ideas.

«Es linda, ¿no?» Emma lo molestó cuando lo tuvo un momento solo.

Henry rodó los ojos. «Es mi amiga, Emma».

La rubia se encogió un poco, como cada vez que Henry se rehusaba a llamarla mamá. No lo comprendía. Eso era lo que él quería, que ella sea su madre y estar juntos. ¿Por qué no era su madre? Ese era un título que Henry que había ofrecido desde que llegó a Storybrooke y ahora no se lo daba. Suspiró y decidió responder.

«Eso no quiere decir que no sea linda, Henry» dijo demasiado dulce.

«Quizás. Pero para con eso» se quejó y ella sonrió mientras él volvía con su amiga.

* * *

Regina dejó que su cabello se seque al aire mientras buscaba que vestir en su armario demasiado formal para ser cómodo. Últimamente se sentía como en plena crisis de la mediana edad, era la única explicación a sus abruptos cambios. Ya no estaba cómoda con su ropa formal, o con su trabajo—anterior—, o con sus actitudes. Por ejemplo: se sentía una idiota por haber tratado mal a Archie por intentar hacer con que creía mejor para Henry

Aprendió a no juzgar a la gente. Aunque eso sucedió gracias a la falta de importancia que le daba a los hechos. No tenía mucho por lo que vivir, así que no le interesaba nada que no le incumba a ella y sólo a ella.

En fin... Se resignó a encontrar algo que no fuera para trabajar de alcaldesa y atrapó una blusa de tirantes roja y una falda lápiz negra. Se vistió rápidamente y justo a tiempo para cuando escuchó el timbre. Sólo había una persona con la que pasaba el tiempo en esos días.

«Srta. Blanchard» saludó a la mujer mientras se estiraba hacia atrás para entrar en un tacón.

«Buenos días» la maestra dijo con una sonrisa radiante que Regina no pudo evitar responder levemente.

«Espera a que tome mi bolso y salimos».

«Claro» y la esperó hasta que volvió de las escaleras, ahora con un blazer sobre la blusa.

Fueron a la cafetería y se acomodaron en una mesa. Ruby pronto llegó, ya sin extrañarse ante la compañía de las mujeres, y dijeron su pedido.

Desayunaban juntas, lo que era usual últimamente. Desde que Regina dejó su puesto en la alcaldía y quedó sola, tenía demasiado tiempo libre y carecía de rostros amistosos para estar con ella. Dejando así a Mary Margaret como su última opción. La maestra lo sabía pero no le importaba realmente, ella tampoco tenía muchos amigos a pesar de ser querida por el pueblo.

«¿Alguna novedad?» preguntó Mary Margaret.

«Nada nuevo, a decir verdad» Regina se encogió de hombros. «Sigo destestando a Emma Swan, la fuerza policial sigue siendo inútil y aún no tengo a mi hijo en mis brazos».

Dijo con una sonrisa irónica y un tono casual que no hacía más que delatar su dolor a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo. Mary Margaret, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar. Por su parte, no era dolor lo que ocupaba su corazón, sino rabia. Frustración hacia Emma y hacia sí misma, por no evitar que eso sucediera. Había perdido a su única amiga y ella no pensó dos veces antes de darle la espalda.

Así que sí, era rabia, aunque era excepcional ocultando sus emociones. Se sorprendió con ello, ya que era pésima guardando secretos.

«Storybrooke es aburrido» soltó Mary Margaret repentinamente.

«No lo sabré yo» murmuró la antigua alcaldesa.

Entonces llegó Ruby con sus bebidas y el sonido de un celular llamó su atención. Ambas miraron a todos lados para captar de dónde provenía.

«¿No vas a contestar?» dijo Regina.

«No es el mío».

«Demonios...» musitó Regina tocando sus bolsillos y luego buscando su bolso. «Mary Margaret, fíjate a tu lado, creo que dejé mi bolso allí».

La maestra frunció el ceño, preguntándose porque lo dejaría ahí y lo tomó. Le hizo un favor a Regina, e intentó encontrar su teléfono. Se lo pasó y, accidentalmente, su mano se chocó con otro objeto. Lo miró, y un aire de tristeza la rodeó cuando notó que era un boleto de avión a Nueva York.

Vió a Regina atender la llamada. Empezó a asentir con la cabeza, a una persona que no podía verla. Mary Margaret desvió su mirada a las líneas en su entrecejo agravándose a medida que escuchaba a la persona en la otra línea. Luego se sobresaltó ante la despedida grocesa y cómo estampó su teléfono contra la mesa. Entonces Mary Margaret no perdió tiempo y le mostró lo que encontró.

«¿Qué es esto?» preguntó.

«Mary Margaret...» se detuvo, sin saber cómo explicarle a su amiga porqué la dejaría después de haberse encontrado.

«Te vas» reconoció Mary Margaret. «¿Por qué?».

Regina suspiró cerrando los ojos un segundo. «¿Es realmente necesario que responda eso?».

«Henry» reconoció con un triste asentimiento.

«Es sólo que... Es este lugar. No puedo soportarlo» largó una risa desanimada. «Se muestra toda mi vida con Henry y, seamos honestas, ¡él no va a regresar!».

«Regina» la maestra quiso interrumpir, pero no se lo permitió.

«No. Sabes que es cierto. Ya superó el año desde que se fue hace una semana, es más que obvio que no va a volver. Hasta la policía se está rindiendo con la investigación» se llevó una mano a la frente.

«¿Qué? ¿Van a detenerse?» y ella asintió. «¿Por qué?».

«Pocas pistas... Es como si los hubiese tragado la tierra» suspiró la ex alcaldesa. «Francamente, creo que debería demandarlos por negligencia».

Mary Margaret rodó un poco los ojos ante ese último comentario.

«¿Y cuándo te vas?».

«Lo antes posible» se encogió de hombros. «NY se ve mucho más colorido que este pozo infernal».

«Y pensar que fuiste la alcaldesa de este lugar...»

«¡Renuncié!» se defendió. «Y todos saben que los habitantes no me agradan».

«Buen punto» aceptó la morena de corte pixie, luego frunció el ceño terminando el chocolate. «¿Para que te postulaste, de todos modos?».

«Esa es una historia para otra ocasión» dijo terminando su café y llamando a la mesera.

«¿Qué desea, alcaldesa?» la servicial jóven habló.

«La cuenta, por favor» pidió Regina y luego agregó: «y ya no soy la alcaldesa».

«Oh, claro...» dijo la muchacha incómodamente. «Ya regreso».

* * *

Mary Margaret estaba en conflicto. Sentía que lo estaba perdiendo todo. Primero David, pero eso fue por su propio bien. Luego Emma, y ya no era capaz de pensar en la mujer sin un sentimiento de frustración invadiendo su interior. Y ahora, Regina se iba. La maestra volvería a estar completamente sola.

Todo lo que le quedaba era Regina, por más extraño que sea. La ex alcaldesa y ella formaron una curiosa amistad basada en la soledad mútua. Ambas se apoyaron la una a la otra en esos momentos de crisis.

Comprendía porqué se iba, sin embargo. Demasiado bien, si era honesta consigo misma. Ella también cada vez que miraba por el pueblo le llegaban recuerdos de lo que ya no tenía, de las batallas perdidas y las traiciones. Pero había estado allí toda su vida, nunca sería capaz de irse.

Ahora, notaba que sin Emma, David, Henry y Regina, estaría más sola que nunca. Había sobrevivido la soledad antes, se podría decir que durante toda su vida adulta, pero ya no había tenido personas que la querían, o eso creía, y no quería volver a estar sola.

En Storybrooke se encontraba la tumba de su padre y la de su madre, y toda su historia. Todos esos viejos amigos, pero que recordaba haber perdido después de meterse con un hombre casado; todos esos recuerdos de una niña rica, una princesita feliz con su familia, que le brindaban igual alegría y dolor; todo estaba en el pueblo. Sin embargo, la siguiente decisión no fue tan difícil de tomar.

«¿Regina?» detuvo a la mujer antes de que abandone la cafetería. La morena la miró sobre su hombro. «Quiero irme contigo».


	7. Capítulo 7

Emma tuvo un día duro en el trabajo. Una vez que tenía al tipo en sus manos, se giró un segundo y resultó que él sabía quitarse las esposas. Ella debería saber de eso mejor a ese entonces. Después de todo, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo una vez. Para su mala fortuna, el tipo no tenía padres biológicos a los que encontrar que lo mantendría a su alcance.

Pero eso no era lo peor. No, lo peor era su maldita curiosidad. No podía resistirse a arruinar todo lo que consiguió, a dejar el pasado en el pasado y seguir adelante con su pequeña pero feliz familia.

Emma buscó información sobre Storybrooke.

Aparentemente, Regina Mills ya no era la alcaldesa de Storybrooke; Emma tenía que irse para que la mujer deje de ser un dolor de cabeza. Ahora, Kathryn Nolan era la nueva alcaldesa. Además, cuando buscó información sobre Mary Margaret, aparecía el perfil de una profesora en Brooklyn College.

Pero luego, cuando quiso saber que fue de la mujer que le quitó una vez a su hijo, el sistema estaba vacío. No había un sólo dato sobre Regina Mills. Era como si nunca hubiera existido.

Extrañada, decidió que sería mejor si no le dedicaba muchos pensamientos a ello. Así que se detuvo en un kiosco a comprarle un dulce a Henry antes de regresar a casa, dejando de lado Storybrooke y antiguos amigos y enemigos.

La rubia saludó a Henry, quién estaba muy ocupado con un videojuego, le entregó el dulce y buscó una pizza para calentar en el refrigerador.

«¿Emma?» dijo una vocecita detrás de ella.

«¿Sí, Henry?» preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

«Creo que...» Emma notó una ligera expresión de terror apoderarse de su rostro. «Esto tiene maní».

La rubia largó una risita. «¿Y?». Entonces se dió cuenta de que Henry empezaba a hiperventilarse. «¿Henry?».

«Alérgico... al maní» él balbuceó, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones eran privados de aire.

El rostro en pánico de Emma mientras llamaba a la ambulancia fue lo último que vió antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Ya hacía un tiempo desde que Mary Margaret y ella se habían mudado a un apartamento en Brooklyn y estuvo durante seis meses sabáticos. Ahora estaba cansada de no hacer nada. Es decir, corría, tomaba cursos, hacía alguna que otra compra, pero no era lo mismo que un trabajo.

Sí, iba a trabajar. Pero no se conformaría con cualquier puesto—cualquier oficio con el que estuviera familiarizada—, quería encontrar su pasión, algo que la obligue a moverse, salir de su zona de confort. Quería encontrar algo por lo que luchar, algo que le regrese ese fuego perdido cuando Henry se fue. Cómo extrañaba ese fuego.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, con el periódico en una mano y una manzana en la otra, luchando por encontrar un oficio de su preferencia, cuando su compañera entró después de su jornada de trabajo.

«Hey, ¿me ayudas?» la llamó Regina dando un mordisco a su manzana.

«¿En qué?» preguntó tomando asiento.

«Elegir trabajo» dijo como si fuera obvio.

Mary Margaret frunció el ceño. «Estoy segura que en cualquier puesto político vas a estar perfecta».

«Sí, ese es el problema» asintió lentamente con la cabeza como tomando notas. «No voy a trabajar en política».

«¿Por qué?» soltó Mary Margaret, agarrando una manzana y dándole un vistazo para luego optar por una banana. «Esa es tu vocación. Fuiste la alcaldesa desde...que tengo memoria».

«Sí. En Storybrooke» se detuvo, esperando a que Mary Margaret capte la indirecta. Exhaló cerrando los ojos. «En Storybrooke, yo era la alcaldesa, la madre de Henry, esa persona despreciada y temida por todos. No era sólo Regina. No quiero que suceda eso de nuevo».

«Pero una cosa no tiene nada que ver-».

«Sí que la tiene» la interrumpió Regina. «No era yo. Mi vida se detuvo. La única historia que conocía era la que yo me contaba. Que yo era la alcaldesa, que era poderosa. Mi vida giraba alrededor de mi hijo, y es bueno que los hijos sean una prioridad, pero no el centro de todo. Eso no es sano».

La mujer asintió comprensiva, decidiendo dejar pasar el tema.

«Entonces...» empezó. «¿Qué trabajos tienes en mente?».

«No tengo idea, ¿qué dices?».

«¿Has pensado en enseñar?».

Regina rió. «No, gracias».

«¿Por qué no?» contestó un poco ofendida ante su reacción.

«Honestamente, ¿crees que es buena idea dejarme sola con veinte prepubertos haraganes y chillones?» señaló la antigua alcaldesa, arqueando una ceja.

«Buen punto» admitió la maestra. «Pero yo hablaba de enseñar en una universidad. ¿No has estudiado Ciencias Políticas?».

«De todos modos» la ignoró Regina. «Necesito ser maestra para ello. Y yo, querida, no lo soy. Además, no es lo mío».

«Y allí está la pregunta que debes responder, ¿qué es 'lo tuyo'?».

«Eso vengo preguntándome desde que tengo quince años, María Margarita» dijo cansada y mordió la manzana nuevamente. «Aún no encontré la respuesta».

La jóven optó por ignorar la traducción de su nombre al español por parte de su amiga, apretó los labios y la observó ver el periódico mientras masticaba. Había algo que Regina estaba ocultando. Estaba muy tranquila, muy neutral, pero podía notar que todas las emociones estaban a punto de explotar aunque Regina lo evitaba.

«¿Cómo lo estás llevando?» Mary Margaret decidió tocar ese tema sensible, y notó a la mujer hundirse un poco en anticipación. «No tener a Henry».

«Si esa es una forma de hacerme sentir mal, te felicito, querida; lo lograste» dijo en un murmullo casi indescifrable.

«No, no-» se cortó y tomó un respiro. «No era mi intención lastimarte, sólo... Quiero saber cómo estás, me importa».

Regina la miró intentando descubrir el engaño tras las palabras aparentemente honestas, pero estaba limpio. Era extraño, eso de tener a alguien preocupándose por ella.

«Tú deberías saberlo bien» replicó la latina. «También perdiste a alguien, después de todo».

«Sí, pero no es lo mismo» insistió. «Alguien se llevó a Henry de tus brazos, a tu hijo. No puedo imaginar lo que estás sufriendo».

«Tienes razón» le dio una sonrisa apretada y poco sincera. «No tienes idea».

Mary Margaret rodó los ojos ante la cabeza dura de su amiga. «Vamos, Regina. Soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mí, lánzalo todo».

Ahora ella fruncía el ceño, perpleja por la insistencia, desconocida para ella. Nunca le importaba a nadie lo suficiente como para preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos. De todos modos, no lograba comprender de qué hablaba.

«No hay qué lanzar. No tengo nada».

«Eso es lo que veo: nada» subió un poco la voz, cansada de los muros de Regina. No era tan diferente a Emma en ese aspecto. «¡Grita, llora, golpea, pero has algo! ¡Siente algo!».

«Es sólo que...» Regina sacudió la cabeza. «No importa».

«Sí que importa».

«Esto es todo» sentenció encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión que Mary Margaret calificó como dolorosa. «Mi vida, mi hijo, lo perdí. Estoy oficialmente sola» dijo lentamente, intentando mantenerse regia.

«No estás sola» la consoló su amiga. «Me tienes a mí» y Regina bufó. «Ey, no. Estoy contigo, no me iré a ninguna parte».

La alcaldesa la miró como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. ¿Así era como la amistad se sentía? Era aún más extraño viniendo de Mary Margaret, esa persona que solía despreciar hacía no más que medio año. Finalmente, asintió, derribando sus muros. Pero no respondió.

«Siempre estuve sola» confesó Regina. «Henry fue... un rayo de sol en un cuarto oscuro» rodó los ojos ante sus propias palabras e intentó ignorar lo rota que sonaba su voz. «Lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar pronto... o nunca» rió sin humor. «Y ahora...» inhaló profundamente. «Ni siquiera sé dónde está. Ni siquiera sé si está bien» su voz tembló, mientras las primeras gotas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. «Él es... era todo lo que tenía»

Finalmente se rompió en los brazos de Mary Margaret, más calmantes que nunca. Su ahora amiga daba suaves caricias en su espalda.

Ella sólo quería a Henry de vuelta, quería volver a sus cinco años cuando él era el niño más feliz que había visto. Quería destruir a la fuerza policial por ser inútil, y sobre todo, quería destruir a Emma Swan.

Con toda esa pérdida que lograba sobrellevar, finalmente encontró apoyo en alguien. Tenía una amiga y ella estaba tan rota como Regina. Mary Margaret la dejaba empapar su hombro en lágrimas, aguantaba su corazón roto y se mantenía en pie después de haber perdido a su única familia. La ex alcaldesa la envidiaba un poco por ello, por ser fuerte y no desmoronarse como ella.

La maestra se mantuvo callada mientras Regina las últimas lágrimas se volvieron silenciosas y ella se separaba de su hombro. Mary Margaret vio directo a esos ojos marrones, brillantes por las lágrimas, y casi jadeó cuando los encontró vacíos. Ya no había emoción restante en Regina; algo se rompió dentro de ella en ese momento.

La mujer abrió y cerró la boca unas pocas veces, intentando recuperarse del llanto y deseando que sus mejillas no estén tan rojas como lo estaban, hasta que encontró las palabras.

«Creo que ya sé cuál será mi profesión».


	8. Capitulo 8

Emma zapateaba en el suelo mientras observaba el rostro del niño dormido. Cinco horas habían transcurrido desde que los médicos y enfermeras estabilizaron a Henry, pero aún estaba inquieta con la culpa y esperaba por la catástrofe en cada momento. El doctor Hyde le aseguró que hizo lo correcto y que probablemente su acción rápida haya salvado a Henry, pero aún así, viendo la cara de Henry, bajaba la cabeza en vergüenza.

Si su hijo llegaba las ocho horas en observación sin un shock anafiláctico—tardío—, entonces lo darían de alta y podrían ir a casa, le dijo el doctor. Hasta que eso suceda, Emma no pensaba separarse de su lado.

Al llegar a las ocho horas, con Henry ya despierto después de su siesta, Emma se aferraba a una taza de café mientras el muchacho andaba mucho mejor. Le rogó a la rubia parar en una cafetería a mitad de camino a casa. Emma, claro, no pudo decirle que no y regresaron al departamento con donas con glaseado de chocolate.

«¿Te sientes bien?» preguntó Emma cuando llegaron a casa. Henry asintió con la boca llena. «¿Bien como para ir a la escuela mañana?».

Él pareció pensarlo un segundo y, mientras Emma creía que exageraría malestar con el propósito de faltar, tragó la dona y asintió.

«Dale. Estoy bien».

Era de noche, así que Henry se fue a su cuarto. Se metió debajo de las sábanas con un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca de la escuela y una linterna. Leyó hasta tarde lo que podría haber terminado en cinco minutos. El problema era que al día siguiente debía ir al colegio, y recordó tarde que Chris no estaría allí, como no estuvo ayer. Tenía gripe. Henry no estaba de humor para lidiar con estar solo otra vez.

Esa mañana, Henry terminó rápido su chocolate y huevos revueltos que Emma hizo en un apuro, se dejó hacer cuando ella besó su cabeza y corrió con la mochila en su hombro para ir al colegio. Cuando estaba a una cuadra de llegar, se detuvo. Miró hacia atrás y a los lados. Cuando creyó que nadie lo estaba observando, Henry corrió hasta un parque de juegos cerca de allí.

Emma estaba en el medio de la investigación del siguiente bastardo que le tocaba atrapar, cuando su teléfono sonó. Frunciendo el ceño, escuchó a una señora, de no más de cuarenta años, preguntar con una voz chillona y acento marcado si Henry estaba enfermo.

«No... ¿Por qué?».

«Nos gustaría saber cuál es la razón de su ausencia».

Emma empalideció. «Henry fue al colegio hace una hora»

La llamada se cortó y ella no perdió tiempo en llamar a Henry, agradeciendo haberle comprado un celular. El niño no atendió, solo agravando su preocupación, así que recurrió a su plan B. Qué suerte tenía de haber instalado un GPS en el celular de Henry, quien estaba no muy lejos, en un parque de juegos.

Cuando llegó, notó a Henry balanceándose en un columpio y esa puntada en su pecho desapareció. Él estaba bien, él estaba sano y salvo. Y ahora, que no se moría de la preocupación, Emma estaba enojada.

«¡Henry!» gritó para llamar su atención. «¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!».

El pequeño levantó la vista, desorbitando los ojos al divisar a Emma acercándose a él. Podía prácticamente ver el humo saliendo de las orejas de la rubia. Henry agachó la cabeza, escondiéndola entre sus hombros. De verdad no tenía una excusa. Él solo...no tenía ganas de ir a clases. No quería estar solo, sin Chris, y no creyó que sería un problema. Había escapado de clases en múltiples ocasiones antes, en Storybrooke, y a Emma nunca le importaba. Era su ma—Regina la que hacía un drama de esas cosas, pero eso era porque ella era malvada y no quería que saliera con Emma.

«¡No puedes faltar a la escuela así como así!».

«¿Por qué no?» preguntó él entonces.

Emma frunció el ceño, como si le sorprendiera que Henry no supiera la respuesta todavía.

«Porque la escuela es importante» afirmó la rubia. «Ya no estamos en Storybrooke. No puedes irte así nomás. Esta en una gran ciudad, es peligroso».

«No es peligroso» negó Henry fervientemente. «No me pasó nada».

«Vamos a casa» dijo Emma.

Mientras era arrastrado hasta el coche, el chico presionaba su mandíbula con el entrecejo fruncido, sin parar de lanzar a Emma miradas molestas en el camino al apartamento. Henry sí contaba aquella pequeña victoria: al final no tuvo que ir a la escuela de todos modos. Verdaderamente, no entendía para qué tanto drama si Emma igual lo iba a dejar faltar. Aunque si le había gritado un poco, lo cual llenó al muchacho con una sensación de traición y la idea de una heroína lejos de su mente, en un lugar ya olvidado y dejado atrás... Como el Bosque Encantado, pensó Henry de repente. No, como Storybrooke.

* * *

«No sabía que eras abogada» dijo Mary Margaret.

Regina se dio la vuelta, con las manos aún en su búsqueda, y arqueó una ceja a la mujer.

«Eso es porque tú solo asumiste que soy licenciada en Ciencias Políticas» remarcó y regresó a la caja, haciendo una mueca al encontrar una camiseta de NYU para luego tirarla sobre su hombro.

«¡Nunca lo negaste!».

«Estaba tratando de hacer un punto, María» dijo Regina, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el cabello. «No iba a enfocarme en nimiedades».

La profesora reviró los ojos. Su mente se concentró por un momento en qué otras cosas no sabía sobre su amiga. La conocía desde hacía una vida, casi; eran amigas desde hacía poco menos de un año, pero aún así no había podido descifrar el enigma que era Regina Mills.

Regina, en cambio, lo sabía todo. Después de todo, cuando ella llegó a Storybrooke, Mary estaba en el último año de _Storybrooke College_. La mujer la había visto crecer, la había visto solitaria en la cafetería de Granny, en citas destinadas al fracaso. También sabía, como todos, la historia de sus padres, los Blanchard, la familia más adinerada y poderosa del pueblo—Leopold Blanchard era el alcalde—hasta que ambos murieron patéticamente en un accidente de auto.

Así que Mary Margaret tenía dinero. Sí, tenía más con el que sabía qué hacer. Entonces a los dieciocho puso en venta la majestuosa mansión en la que solía vivir—más tarde comprada por Cora Mills y habitada por Regina—y se mudó al pequeño loft que no la hacía sentir tan sola ni rodeada de fantasmas. Otra cosa que Regina conocía de ella como si fuera su propia historia.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía idea de cual era la historia de su actual compañera de piso. Se mudó a Storybrooke a los veinticinco, adoptó a Henry el año siguiente, tomó el cargo de alcaldesa a los treinta y cuatro, convenientemente cerca del tiempo en el que Henry descubrió que fue adoptado. También sabía que su madre era Cora Mills y todo el pueblo estaba aterrado de ella. Y ahora, que era una abogada, aparentemente.

«Entonces, eres una abogada» dijo ella, con sus ojos desviándose a la camiseta en el suelo.

«Abogada fiscalista, sí» respondió Regina. «Aunque hubiera preferido administrativa pero... Madre sabe que es lo mejor».

«Oh, tu mamá decidió por ti».

«Créeme, no puedes decirle que no a Cora. Al menos fui lo suficientemente sensata como para elegir Derecho como mi carrera» se perdió en sus pensamientos un segundo y luego se enfocó en Mary Margaret. «Aunque Gold ayudó en eso, él quería que estudie Derecho administrativo y me di cuenta que en realidad me gusta».

«Espera, ¿Gold?» dijo atónita.

«Fue uno de mis profesores, en los tiempos en los que estaba empezando la carrera. Yo lo amaba por el simple hecho de que molestaba a madre» comentó Regina con una sonrisa. «Aunque ese cariño cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una vez que estábamos en el mismo nivel. No sé si lo sabías, pero él me dio la idea de ir a Storybrooke después de recibirme. Claro que faltaban años para eso y él había regresado al pueblo después de mi primer año».

«Gold fue tu profesor» Mary Margaret repitió, aún perpleja.

«Sí, ¿acaso no me estuviste escuchando?» dijo la morena. «En cualquier caso, al final madre me convenció y me fui por Derecho Fiscal. Tengo el máster».

«¿Qué hay de tu papá?» no pudo evitar preguntar. «¿No hizo nada en contra de Cora?».

«Él era un amor. El mejor hombre que he conocido. Lamentablemente, nadie se niega a madre» apretó los dientes en lo que se podría llamar una mueca amarga. «Hasta me siguió allí, a Storybrooke. No quería que esté sola».

Mary Margaret quedó atenta en la sonrisa nostálgica que se apoderó de Regina. Esa era otra cosa que sabía de ella, notó Mary, el padre, Henry, había muerto un tiempo después de que la mujer haya llegado al pueblo. Había sido todo un acontecimiento, el señor tuvo un ataque cardíaco en el medio de Granny's y tiempo después era el único hombre en Storybrooke con un mausoleo en lugar de una simple tumba en el cementerio del pueblo.

«¿Qué pasó con tu mamá?» preguntó mirando a la morena con ojos dulces.

Pero sus palabras borraron la sonrisa de la cara de Regina, quien la miró a los ojos, y respondió con un rostro inmutable y sin emoción evidente:

«No tengo idea» y siguió buscando en la caja.

«¿Qué estás buscando?» dijo la profesora, esquivando un sombrero de bruja que la mujer lanzó sobre su hombre. «¿Y esto?».

«Una fiesta de disfraces» se limitó a responder Regina. «¡Ajá!».

La morena dirigió su atención a la exclamación, percatándose del espejo de bolsillo en la mano de Regina. Frunció el ceño en incredulidad.

«¿Un espejo? ¿Estuviste todo el día con la cara enterrada en cajas por un espejo?».

Regina se encogió de hombros. «Es para la buena suerte» dijo pasando por su lado hasta la cocina, dejando el desastre de prendas tiradas en el suelo de la sala, para la indignación de Mary Margaret.

Juntó las cejas y la siguió con escepticismo. «Si lo que necesitas es buena suerte, podrías haberme dicho y yo te daba mi anillo. Fue de mi padre».

«¿Leopold Blanchard?» Regina bufó. «No, gracias».

«¿Y qué se supone que eso quiere decir?».

«Conocí a tu padre, hace un tiempo atrás. Eras una niña en ese entonces y él estaba de viaje, por aquí, en Nueva York. Leopold solía ser un amigo de mi madre» explicó ella.

«¿Y?» se encogió de hombros. «¿Qué tiene que ver?».

Regina tragó saliva y se giró a la nevera, tomando una botella de agua. «No nos llevábamos bien, eso es todo».

«¿Entonces qué planeas hacer?» dijo Mary Margaret después de un momento de silencio. «Con tu trabajo, digo».

«Sí, eso... Estoy pensando en quizás alguna empresa, o banco. Trabajando _de verdad_ como abogada. Todo este tiempo tuve el título como decoración, yo podría más bien usarlo para algo, ¿no crees?».

La morena asintió silenciosamente. Regina sonrió satisfecha y observó su reflejo en el espejo. No era solo un espejo, claro, sino no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo en buscarlo. Era un símbolo de grandes sentimientos, del pasado, de un primer amor que había olvidado desde el momento que dejó la ciudad para dirigirse a un pequeño pueblo en Maine.

Daniel cruzó su mente y su padre también. Regina suponía que era su mudanza la causante de toda esa nostalgia. El momento en el que sus pies tocaron Brooklyn se sintió aliviada. Estaba en casa. Tal vez su hogar de la infancia estaba perdido por siempre para ella, pero estar allí no le inspiraba más que confianza y comodidad. Ahora que Cora no estaba allí, en cualquier caso.

A Mary Margaret, en cambio, no tanto. La maestra estuvo toda su vida en el pueblo, así que Regina tuvo que enseñarle a sobrevivir en la ciudad.

Cerró el espejo de bolsillo y admiró la D escrita con marcador negro, sonriendo levemente antes regresar su mirada a Mary Margaret con una expresión seria. Regina se mordisqueó el labio inferior con la intención liberar tensión y ordenar sus reflexiones. ¿Era abogacía el paso correcto? ¿De verdad amaba su trabajo o solo terminó así gracias a las manipulaciones de Cora?

«¿Qué pasa?» preguntó Mary Margaret.

«Nada» Regina levantó la cabeza hacia la mujer bruscamente, con una sonrisa poco creíble. «Solo estaba pensando».

«¿En...?».

«Lo liberador que debe ser trabajar con adultos en lugar de niños que se las arreglan para tener las manos pegajosas aún después de haberlas limpiado» replicó desviando la conversación.

«¿Estabas pensando en Henry?» preguntó ella con una voz gentil.

«Siempre estoy pensando en Henry. ¿Crees que tengamos los ingredientes para hacer empanadas?» dijo Regina de repente.

Mary Margaret rodó los ojos, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. «No evites esto».

«No lo estoy evitando, tengo hambre» dijo la latina, abriendo la nevera y sacando ingredientes. «¿Y cómo estás tú, querida?».

«Estoy perfectamente» respondió la mujer un poco demasiado rápido. Regina arqueó una ceja, y ella suspiró. «Puede que, y puede que no, me haya encontrado con David de camino a casa».

Regina se detuvo justo antes de apoyar la manteca en la mesada. «¿David? ¿Tu ex, quien solía estar casado mientras tenía un _affair_ contigo, David?». A quien intenté seducir, agregó Regina en su cabeza.

«Sí, ese David» dijo Mary Margaret y se sentó cansada.

La morena entrecerró los ojos e inspeccionó a la mujer con cuidado.

«No sabrás...hecho nada estúpido, ¿verdad?».

Le tomó un momento a Mary Margaret antes de entender a qué se refiería. Desorbitó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza mientras sentía un rubor llegar a sus mejillas.

«Dios, no. No fue nada como _eso._ Me lo choqué en la cafetería, apenas hablamos... Es un policía, ¿sabías?» comentó la profesora.

«¿Cómo está?» preguntó Regina un momento más tarde.

«Bien. Él parecía estar bien».

La ex alcaldesa asintió a la respuesta vaga, no pidiendo más de Mary Margaret; si ella quisiera hablar sobre David, simplemente lo haría. Pero cuando la mujer no encontraba su mirada, prefiriendo enfocarse en las paredes y los electrodomésticos, Regina frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué era lo que Mary Margaret estaba evitando.


End file.
